The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to heat exchangers having an airflow divider in a header of the heat exchanger.
Aircraft may use bleed air from an engine and/or ram air obtained from outside the aircraft as a source of air for aircraft compartments, harnessed by environmental control systems which may include air cycle machines. Bleed air may be routed to an environment control system which conditions the bleed air, generates low pressure cold air, and controls the cooling of avionics, heating, cooling and pressurization of an occupied compartment. Because the temperature and pressure of the bleed air as extracted from the engine may be too high for the use directly by the environmental control system, the temperature and pressure of the bleed air may be lowered. For example, heat exchangers may be used to provide thermal air conditioning to the bleed air by crossing the bleed air through an exchanger that uses ram air for cooling the bleed air.